One with the Stars of Fortune
by OwlBear EX
Summary: After moving into his new home, Otaku; Inoshi Tachibana, starts his life anew as he begins school at Ryoo High. With the loneliness of his past still heavy on his mind, will he find what he seeks at this new school or will history repeat itself? R


**One with the Stars of Fortune**

Hey, hey! Let's see what OwlBear has to say~: Well, this should be counted as my first Lucky Star fan fiction piece I've ever written. I know of the anime and was meaning to start writing something about it but forgot what so, I just went with this. I really only consider this an experiment to see how handle the series' content and characters, if anything else. Any who, I know some viewers may not agree with OCs but I've read a few who have had several so I don't think it's too much trouble right? Oh well, I rambled on long enough let's get started…

Class 1: Advent Tachibana

Geeze, I'm not very good at intros, uhm...well I suppose I could let you guys know what my name is 1st huh? Well, I go by Inoshi Tachibana, but those who know me just call me Tach-kun, or Tachi-san, I don't mind either of my nicknames, so it's cool. Uhm...what else is there...Oh, I really like video games, anime, and y'know doing Internet stuff. I can't say how long I've been doing it being I don't really remember when I started, but I can tell you it's been quite a while, so I guess you could call me an Otaku if you wanted, Heh. It's not really anything I'm embarrassed about; I hear there are a lot of people my age that are into that sort of thing.

Only problem is I can never really find anyone to chat with in person, you see where I come from, and it's nothing but a country town, so there's not a lot of people who own a computer or video game system like I do. So I didn't really have very many friends to begin with. But, now that my mom and me moved outta there and to a bigger city, I guess now I'll probably meet some folks who share my interest if not only a little.

-----------

The loud, and constant chirping of the birds outside of Inoshi's room is the one thing that awoke him from his peaceful slumber, although try as he might, he could not get back to sleep. "Geeze...I was having such a nice dream too..." He sighed as he pushed the covers of his futon off of him and lazily sat up. Inoshi's room would be considered rather bland if one didn't count the shelf filled with Manga, DVDs, Games and in some decorative places, collectable figurines. There was a kotatsu located to the left of his futon, and on it was his computer as well as his computer, the CPU standing on the left side of the kotatsu and his computer related things held in a 3 layer plastic drawer. To the north of the room sat his Game Consoles, and a small TV. The consoles included a standard issue Playstation 2, Gamecube, Super Nintendo, and Nintendo 64. The Playstation 2 seemed to be the only console being used being the others are packed in their respective boxes. Besides these things, it was a pretty standard room for someone of his lifestyle.

As Inoshi rubbed his eyes and got himself out of lazy sleep mode, his door soon gave way to reveal a green haired woman, dressed in a homey attire of a t-shirt, and sweat pants. "Oh, you're already up Tachi" She remarked "Well, remember you go to your new school today so get ready~" This was Inoshi's mother; Miaski Tachibana, a rather upbeat and cheerful woman who has, over the years, taken interest in Inoshi's hobbies and has even found herself learning how to use his consoles and computer.

"I know, Mom, I know" Inoshi said as he slowly got off his futon and started towards the closet to get his things in order, his mom had already gotten his uniform for his new school yesterday so it was already hanging up and ready for him to put on.

His mother was always trying to act 10 years younger than what she should be, sometimes it got on Inoshi's nerves being she was always getting anime references, as well as game references, wrong...horribly. But, he knew she meant well, part of a parent's struggle is knowing what their child is going through at this day and age, so maybe this was her way of better understanding him...in it's own weird and eccentric way. "Okay then, Breakie* will be done is sec, kay?" Misaki mused before leaving the room humming a (off key) tune from Raffine's theme in Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary.

"...She must have been playing my DS again..."

-AN: *Breakie - A short, and cuter, name for 'breakfast'. It's actually a recent adaptation, if I remember correctly

-------------

-At Breakfast-

It took Inoshi a while to get ready, but eventually he makes it downstairs albeit still a little out of it, and generally not looking as though he wants to move another inch. Misaki, taking note of her son's rather sluggish position at the kitchen table, decides to engage in small talk, just like all parents do to wake up their children from any extra amounts of lazy that binded their minds before school. "So, today you go to your new school today, you think you'll meet some friends there, Inoshi?" Misaki inquired as she sat across from Inoshi finishing up her portion of breakfast.

"I guess so, it's hard to say..." Inoshi yawned as he lay on the table still not quite out of sleep mode just yet. Breakfast was good: Omelets, Pancakes, the works. His mom usually had a knack for cooking when she felt like going all out (usually she settle for ramen, which is fine being Inoshi himself is a ramen fanatic, like mother like son I suppose). Although, eating is what took the rest of his energy he was using to get to school. Sometimes a guy just doesn't wanna go anywhere some days... "I remember last time, at my old school, I didn't have too many friends before."

"But that was because you were always so busy on your computer and your video games" His mother added in, as she took his and her own plate and placed them in the sink to wash either now or later. "You can't get to know people if your head's in those things all the time, Tachi" This was in fact more true than any other fact Inoshi's ever been aware of, sure he always knew it but it was the denial that kept him from realizing it. He always thought that there were people just like him, whom he could converse with, without the fear of changing who he was just to earn their friendship. Sadly, that was not the case at his old home...

"Yeah I know..." The otaku sighed as he turned his head to a pile of boxes that contained the rest of their unpacked belongings. They have been sitting there for a while now, even though the both Inoshi and his mother had settled into their new home already. "Hey, mom, when are we gonna unpack the rest of our stuff...it's been sitting around for almost, a week now"

"Oh don't worry about that I have it all taken care of" His mother mused as she began washing dishes. "I was going to do what they did in that one manga you love to read so much, uhm what was it, Keroro Gunsou"

Inoshi blinked at this response and simply gave his mother a straight remark like any son would. "But, he had alien technology to clear out all of the junk."

"Huh, I'm not gonna do that, I was just going to shove it all in the attic, it's only minor stuff anyways so it'll be okay" Misaki noted to which Inoshi began to realize something about this situation.

"You...take advice from a manga?" Inoshi asked with a raised eyebrow, this was rather odd being it's not every day that an adult does such a thing.

"Eh? No, why would I do that?" Misaki answered as she blinked to her son who still believed she was in fact taking advice from manga.

"Because it sounded like you just did..."

"I wasn't taking advice, I was merely going by the scenarios I saw"

'_Which is taking advice...only visually_'

Misaki glances over her shoulder and catches a glimpse of the clock; School's about to start and Inoshi's still lazing around at the kitchen table. We can't have that now can we? "ANY ways, you're going to be late, so go on shoo, get to class now~" She said as she picks her son up and hands him his school bag, before slowly nudging him toward the front door. "Now, you're going to Ryoo High School today, do you know how to get there on your own?"

"Yeah, I think I can get there by myself, I remember the way we took last time we went to pick up my uniform"

"Alright, I'll see you later, have a nice day, Tachi~" And with that she shut the door behind him leaving Inoshi to get on to school.

"...Well, I wonder this day'll bring" Inoshi sighed as he saw no real choice but to keep on going towards his new school. Although, he wasn't really an academic kind of guy, he was a tad bit curious as to what kind of people this school had that were awaiting him. Was it going to be a repeat of his old school, or was it going to be different? This question is possibly the sole reason as to why Inoshi was remotely excited about getting to school. Being an Otaku is nice and all...but having no one to share your interests can be a pretty lonely existence. Looking at his watch to see it was working properly, Inoshi suddenly realized one minor detail he had overlooked. "...Wait...it's only...7:05, school doesn't start or another hour! B-but how...did we not notice...I remember I set my watch so we should..." Inoshi halts as he tries to think of why he was out so early and it is then he finally comes to only one conclusion "Oh...we forgot to set the clocks...great"

They both had been lazy...


End file.
